My Grown Up Christmas List
by OreAkira
Summary: "Merry Christmas Iggy!" "Merry Christmas too,git... Do you want anything America?" "It's ok Iggy, I already received more than enough." MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Song Fic My Grown Up Christmas List,lame summary but please do read... R&R and slight OC


MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! again many thanks to RawrziesDeLoli for offering a beta for meh multi chaptered Ignorance is Bliss and for complimenting this fanfic... was inspired by a singer when I was watching a concert ;D... anyway... this is meh Christmas Gift to ya' all... kesesese... part two is _Merry Christmas, Darling_ and I might make a New Year fanfic... Auld Lang Syne ;D... I'm ranting too much again... dunno if anyone is reading this anyway... but please do R&R

again... ENJOY AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! (teehee this is 12 hours advance... but oh well XD)

Song Fic- inspired by My Grown up Christmas List... please do listen ... it is nice xD

* * *

_**My Grown up Christmas List**_

**Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies**

"_Engwand!" you jerked, causing some of the earl grey tea to spill in your beloved carpet. I saw your adorable reaction – all teary eyed with a pout, you just messed up that carpet you have taken care for as long as you remember. But you never shouted at me for startling you._

"_Yes America?" you calmly placed the tea cup back to its saucer, putting it in the coffee table beside you._

"_Will Santa grant me my wish?" I asked innocently. You blinked, startled by what I just blurted out. You gave me a sincere smile and patted my head._

"_I suppose so. Have you been good this year, love?" I gave a soft nod, nuzzling my hair in your hand. You messed up with my hair affectionately._

"_What is your wish America?" you carried me into your lap. You put your arms around my waist, inhaling my chocolate-esque scent._

"_It's a secret~" I hugged you, holding your shirt with my nimble hands. You patted my back, giving a small chuckle._

"_Whatever pleases you, poppet" _

**Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream**

"_Hey Iggy, is it really necessary for humans to fight?" I suddenly blurted out as I reminisce about all the wars we had. You stopped reading the novel you had in your hand. You placed a bookmark and softly closed the book, putting it in your lap._

"_Not __necessary__ America, I suppose it's just inevitable for them. There are many things in the world that human may not seem to understand." You gave a languish sigh. You starred at the window outside your house, snow falling slowly. _

"_It would be wonderful if there was no such hatred in human's heart. Just look around you, everything looks serene, and yet they don't notice that." I look at you, grinning._

"_Well, we can wish that to Santa!" I exclaimed, you looked at me, amused._

"_America, you do know Santa doesn't exist. There is no fat guy with a big beard living in the North Pole and giving gifts during Christmas Eve, with flying reindeer as his transportation, no less." You chortled._

"_You never know. Besides, it won't hurt to dream" I look up on the stars, eye full of hope.  
_

**So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need**

**No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list**

"_Shut up you twa-" I stopped you from speaking, my fingers placed firmly on your soft lips. You pouted, swatting my finger away._

"_What now America?" you asked me bitterly, your glare full of grimace._

"_Iggy, just for now can we at least not fight?" I look at you with such fierceness, my eyes calm but at the same time firm._

"_F-fine" you stuttered, afraid of my sudden coldness. I sighed, I didn't mean to scare you._

"_Thanks England. It __is__ Christmas, let's just enjoy each other's presence, ok?" I hugged you, my head slumped on top of yours._

_You gave a small nod, embarrassed._

"_Merry Christmas, America. Just now, I will shut up and not argue with your stupid remarks and idea" You brought your hand up to my hair, messing up with it. I chuckled._

**As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree**

"_Engwand look!" I hurriedly ran to you, a toy in hand. You dropped the present carefully and turned to me. _

"_What is it poppet?" you glance at what I was holding, a sincere smile placed on your face._

"_Isn't it awesome! I always wanted this!" I hugged the toy tightly, not wanting to let go of it. Your smile grew as you just sat there watching me adore my gift with sheer ecstasy.  
_

**Well heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul  
**

"_Iggy are you alright?" I asked with a worried tone. You look at me and carefully patted my head, caressing my cheeks carefully._

"_I'm fine America, it's just a scratch. People fight all the time, my people not excluded from it. It just hurt to see them fight" you unconsciously gave a bitter smile. I frowned._

**No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list**

_I look at you again this Christmas, you still had that sadness painted on your face. I hate it. Isn't Christmas supposed to be a happy thing? Why are you always sad? You always seem to be in deep thoughts. Just once, would you smile at me again, not worrying about anything?_

**What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
(there'd be)**

"_Engwand, what is your Christmas wish?" I tilted my head as I watched you open up your presents. You looked at me, hands still opening the present in hand._

"_For you to be happy, poppet" You patted the space beside you, gesturing me to sit beside you, and so I did. I sat beside you. You smiled at me._

"_My Christmas wish is for you to be always happy" you caressed my chubby cheeks "What is your wish, love?" you asked with unfeigned interest._

"_I wish that your wish will happen!" I grinned standing up and raising my arms in exaggeration. Your face was very interesting, to say the least. Mouth agape, goggling. You gave a small chuckle and gave me a warm smile._

"_Thank you America" I tilted my head in confusion. I didn't do anything that big, but that happy face you had told otherwise. I let my confusion slip as I smiled at you._

**No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up Christmas list**

"Iggy Merry Christmas" you jerked yet again like when I was a kid, but this time you didn't spill anything in your dear carpet. Now, you were used to my sudden barraging into your peaceful and relaxing home.

"Merry Christmas too git" you placed the tea on the dinning table. You signaled me to wait. You left me for a second and retrieved something in your room. I patiently waited, sitting in your couch and looking around.

"Here" you handed me a green box with red ribbons. I blinked, baffled. I stared at you and you gazed away.

"What? You don't want any presents this year?" You look at me again, questioningly.

"Nope" I said with no hesitation. You blinked.

"Fine, forget that I even bothered giving you one" You were just about to take your offered hand when I grasp your arm. You flinched from the sudden action. You looked at me,

"What now America, if you don't want my gift then why are you even here." You carefully took my hand away, putting the gift in the table a few steps away.

"Remember the time when you asked me about my Christmas wish?" you look at me, trying to remember said encounter. As you remembered, you nodded to me.

"Well, I will tell you about it now!" I grinned. You sighed, giving no such care about whatever I am to announce. You were apathetic, quite annoyed to boost –I just disturbed the only silence you had with no special reason, or so you think.

"I want you all the happiness and peace you can ever attain, Iggy." I waited for awhile, you gave no reply so I decided to continue "I want peace, harmony and joy in this world. Just for you, I want this world to be what you wanted it to be, a place where there are no arguments, no violence, no wars." You blinked. It took you a few good seconds before you were able to collect your mind. You chuckled.

"Thank you Alfred. I appreciate the gesture… I am most content" You wiped away the tears threatening to fall of your eyes. I panicked. I was about to ask you whatever was the matter, but you placed your hand in front of me, gesturing me to stop.

"It's nothing America. I am just quite shocked of your wish. I am happy to say the least. Well scratch that, I'm just having euphoria. Is all" You gave me a heartfelt smile. That smile, the smile that always make my heart skip a beat, that smile that I crave. That warm and sweet smile that makes me feel giddy all the time, the reason why I wished for this.

Your smile was all that I wanted, the reward I receive for my grown up wish.

**This is my grown up Christmas list**

"Wha-" you were shocked when I suddenly hugged you. I pressed myself into you. You were just about to push me away, but instead, you decided to hug me back.

"Merry Christmas" you whispered carefully in my ears.

'_Hey guess what Iggy, Santa is real after all. I know you wouldn't believe me but I'm sure, he just granted me my one and only wish.' _I wanted to tell you that but instead, I just hugged you tighter.

"Merry Christmas, Iggy"

("Do you still want the gift America?")

(… "It's ok Iggy, I already received more than enough.")

("… ok")


End file.
